the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Lewis
Peter Lewis '''is a narrator on The Nosleep Podcast. He made his debut in S3E09's "Milk and Cookies". Main character narrations are in bold. Appearances * '''Season 3 ** Episode 9 *** "Milk and Cookies" ** Episode 10 *** "Heat Stroke" ** Episode 11 *** "Anecdotes in Ashes" *** "The Red Light in the Warehouse" ** Episode 12 *** "When One Window Closes" *** "Once You See Them" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2013 *** "Pretty" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2013 *** "Can I Use the Bathroom?" *** "One Last Trick-or-Treat" *** "Two Stories of the Haunted Cave" ** Episode 13 *** "The Girl in My Dreams" ** Episode 14 *** "The Cocoa Jumping Spider" *** "My Coworker Killed Himself" ** Episode 15: Christmas 2013 *** "A Christmas Feast" *** "The Chimney Man" ** Episode 16 *** "This is a Warning" *** "Fred" ** Episode 17 *** "Writer's Block" ** Episode 20 *** "Playful Giants" *** "Victoria" ** Bonus Episode #2 *** "Operation Stingray" ** Episode 22 *** [["Jessie's Collection"|'"Jessie's Collection"']] ** Episode 23 *** "Pranks" ** Episode 24 *** "How to Write a Nosleep Hit" ** Bonus Episode #3: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 1 *** "My Daughter Learned to Count" *** "The Fun Part of Playing Alive" *** "Timekeeper" *** "I Didn't Forget" *** "This is Why I Hate Clowns" *** "He Stood Against My Window" *** "Deep Breath. Start Over..." * Season 4 ** Episode 2 *** "Moderated" ** Episode 3 *** "Being a Detective Ruined My Marriage" ** Episode 5 *** "Snapchat" *** "A Lack of Evidence" ** Episode 6 *** "The Man With the Camera" ** Episode 8 *** "Method Acting" ** Episode 9 *** "The Greater Good" ** Episode 12 *** [["What Hurricane Sandy Uncovered"|'"What Hurricane Sandy Uncovered"']] ** Episode 13 *** "An Email I Should Never Have Received" ** Episode 15: Halloween 2014 *** "The Albino Farm" *** "Bye Bye Love" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2014 *** "Corn Mazes are Supposed to be Fun" *** "Clown?" ** Episode 16 *** [["Pete the Moonshiner"|'"Pete the Moonshiner"']] *** [["A Story to Scare My Son"|'"A Story to Scare My Son"']] ** Episode 20 *** "Testing in Progress" ** Episode 21: Christmas 2014 *** "Lights" *** "You Don't Belong Here" *** "The Special Christmas Ornaments of Mr. Everett" ** Episode 24 *** [["Birdseed"|'"Birdseed"']] ** Episode 25 *** "Copper Canyon" *** "New Fish" ** Bonus Episode #5: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 2 *** "Por Que?" *** "I Need to Believe in Ghosts" *** "My Sharona" *** "My Love for Horror Games" *** "The Breakup" *** "My Childhood Home" * Season 5 ** Episode 2 *** [["The Jack Monster"|'"The Jack Monster"']] *** "I Regret Ever Working at the South Pole" ** Episode 3 *** "Pop Go the People" ** Episode 4 *** "Mummer Man" ** Episode 5 *** "Madness Above the Clouds" ** Episode 6 *** "The Initiation of Ryan Candle" ** Episode 7 *** "Salt in the Dark River" ** Episode 8 *** "The Strange Case of James Monroe" ** Episode 10 *** "Mr. Wednesday" ** Episode 11 *** "PHDSD - A Case Study" ** Episode 16 *** "I Should Have Known" ** Episode 17 *** "The Screaming Starts at Midnight" ** Episode 19 *** "I Investigate Hauntings for a Living" ** Episode 20 *** "She Beneath the Tree" ** Episode 21 *** "Nightmares" *** "My Family Was on the Run" ** Episode 22 *** "My Grandfather's Journal" *** "Out From the Ashes" ** Episode 23 *** "The Pigeons Around Here Aren't Real" ** Bonus Episode #5: Old Time Radio, Vol. 1 ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 3" * Season 6 ** Episode 1 *** "I Was an Air Traffic Controller" ** Episode 2 *** "Locking Himself In" ** Episode 3 *** "It's Not So Bad" ** Episode 4 *** "Those Who Hunt Monsters" *** "The Paris Green Solution" ** Episode 5 *** "I Was Born an Ill Omen" ** Episode 6: Halloween 2015 *** "I Dare You" *** "89.1" *** "The Last Halloween" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2015 *** "Performance Art" *** "The Halloween Prayer" ** Episode 7 *** "Something Wrong is Happening in Las Vegas" ** Episode 8 *** "A Strange Call" ** Episode 9 *** "Be Careful Whose Messes You Clean Up" ** Episode 10 *** "The Medicine Was Black" ** Episode 11 *** "A Father's Revenge" ** Episode 12 *** "I've Had My Dog Since the Day I Was Born" ** Episode 13: Christmas 2015 *** "Someone, Somewhere is Lonelier Than I Am" ** Episode 14 *** "Hotel Necessity" ** Episode 15 *** "The House Sitters" ** Episode 16 *** "Close the Door and Have a Seat" ** Episode 18 *** "Bacon Came Back" ** Episode 19 *** "The Monsters are Already Here" ** Episode 20 *** "Our Anniversary" ** Episode 22 *** "Undying Love" ** Episode 23 *** "Ten Days, Ten Pills" ** Episode 24 *** "Do You Love Her?" *** "The Creature of Kotch, Ohio" ** Bonus Episode #3: Old-Time Radio, Vol. 2 ** Bonus Episode #4: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 4 * Season 7 ** Episode 1 *** [["The Mary Hillenbrand Cassette"|'"The Mary Hillenbrand Cassette"']] ** Episode 2 *** "Social Media" ** Episode 4 *** "A Series of Strange Occurrences" *** "The 1%: Part 1" ** Episode 5 *** "The 1%: Part 2" ** Episode 6 *** "The 1%: Part 3" ** Episode 7 *** "Phantom Possession Syndrome" *** "The 1%: Part 4" ** Episode 9 *** "Feed the Pig" ** Episode 11 *** "My Uncle Ford" *** "Placement" ** Episode 12 *** "Separation Anxiety" ** Episode 15 *** [["All Fours"|'"All Fours"']] ** Episode 17 *** "Crinklebottom" *** "Why I Refuse to Work the Night Shift" ** Episode 18 *** "Dead Arm" ** Episode 19 *** "The Graveyard Lottery" *** "A Hoarder's House" ** Episode 20 *** "Perfection" ** Episode 22 *** "The Thing in the Rust" ** Episode 23 *** "They Were Wearing Masks" ** Episode 24 *** "We Were Soap" ** Bonus Episode #2: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 5 ** Bonus Epsiode #3: Old Time Radio, Vol. 3 *** "A Draw to the Listener" ** Bonus Episode #4 *** "Stranded on Lake Michigan" * Season 8 ** Episode 3 *** "Neither Here Nor There" ** Episode 4: Halloween 2016 *** "The Last Passenger" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2016 *** "The Coffin in the Hills" *** "The Seed of Allhallowtide" ** Episode 7 *** "In My Handwriting" ** Episode 8 *** "A Hunt in Pennsylvania" *** "Obsidian" ** Episode 9 *** "Prison is Hell" ** Episode 10 *** "The Things We See in the Woods" ** Episode 11: Christmas 2016 *** "Christmas Land" *** "Let Nothing You Dismay" ** Episode 12 *** "The Unknown Hiker" ** Episode 14 *** "Midnight Storms" ** Episode 16 *** "Today Ends Badly" ** Episode 17 *** "The Heart of This Building" ** S8 Bonus Episode #2: Live in NYC *** "From a Watery Grave" ** Episode 19 *** "The New Roommate" ** Episode 20 *** "Cape Matador" ** Episode 23 *** "The Smiling Ones on Space Station Mir" ** Episode 24 *** "Every Drug Takes Something" ** Episode 25 *** "There's Something Beneath Denver International Airport" *** "My Dad Finally Told Me What Happened That Day" ** S8 Bonus Episode #4: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 6 ** S8 Bonus Episode #5: Old Time Radio, Vol. 4 * Season 9 ** Episode 1 *** "I Call Them Twists" ** Episode 3 *** "The Nightmarish Collapse of Alex Drew" ** Episode 5 *** "My Uncle Had Brain Bubbles" ** Episode 8 *** "This Creature Has Been Stalking Me For Years" ** Episode 9 *** "An Unwelcome Audience" ** Episode 10 *** "There's Nothing in Forest Glen National Park" ** Episode 12 *** "A Faint Pink Scar" *** "I Listen to the Ground Scream" ** Episode 13 *** "Unleashing Atlas" ** Episode 14 *** "The Missing Radio Hosts" ** Episode 15 *** "Play it Again" *** "My First Student" ** Episode 16 *** "The Orangutans are Skeptical of Changes in Their Cages" ** Episode 17 *** "The Hour of Our Death" ** Episode 20 *** "Cold Feet" ** Episode 22 *** "His Horoscope Said He'd Be Coming Home" *** "Arkansas Sleep Experiment" ** Episode 23 *** "Mr. Banana" ** Episode 25 *** "The Hidden Webpage" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2017 (Free Version) *** "Bottom of the Barrel" *** "Voices" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2017 *** "Corn Maze 44" ** Bonus Episode #4: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 7 * Season 10 ** Episode 1 *** "Row Boat" ** Episode 3 *** "The Good People of a Good Town" *** "Wade's Waiting Room" *** "What Was in the Attic" ** Episode 4 *** "To Dust" *** "After the Curtain Called" ** Episode 5 *** "The Hum" ** Episode 6 *** "The Shark in the Pool" *** "The Black Square" ** Episode 7: Christmas 2017 *** "Underneath the Mistletoe" ** Episode 8 *** "The Whispering Forest" ** Episode 9 *** "The Fetch" ** Episode 10 *** "The Cold Grip of Death" *** "Mr. White's Last Victim" ** Episode 11 *** "The Art of Transubstantiation" ** Episode 12 *** "So Praise Him" ** Episode 13 *** "He Was Dead When I Met Him" ** Episode 14 *** "My Father's Confession" *** "The Flame That Wouldn't Burn" ** Episode 15 *** [["The Conqueror Worm"|'"The Conqueror Worm"']] *** "Kensey Kendall's Entrepreneurial Extravaganza" ** Episode 16 *** "The Siren & The Hound" *** "The Black Square is Growing" ** Episode 17 *** "The Devil's in the Details" ** Episode 19 *** "Gambo's Game Room" ** Bonus Episode #4 *** "Escape the Dungeon" ** Episode 20 *** "We Forgot About Muriel" ** Episode 21 *** "Hell's Mortician" ** Episode 22 *** "The Classifieds" *** "Driftwood" ** Episode 23 *** "Dad's Famous Preserves" ** Episode 24 *** "Exodus of the Damned" ** Bonus Episode #5: Old Time Radio, Vol. 6 *** "The Mark of Markus Hellfire" *** "The Audition" *** "There's Something in Room 306" ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 8 *** "The Truth About Addiction" * Season 11 ** Episode 1 *** "How I Wonder What You Are" ** Bonus Episode #2: 7th Anniversary *** "I Don't Know Where the Cat was Going But it Sure as Shit Wasn't Narnia" ** Episode 4 *** "Robert's Repairs" *** "Edgar Falls Run" ** Episode 6 *** "The Tunnel Boy" ** Episode 8 *** "Effects Vary" *** "In a Land of Weeping Corpses" ** Episode 9 *** "The Trees Are Not What They Seem" ** Episode 10 *** "Body Fluid Bingo" ** Episode 11 *** "B is for Ballora" ** Episode 14 *** "E is for Elephant" ** Episode 16 *** "I Want My MTV" ** Episode 20 *** "Curse of the Gilded Echo Part 3: The Queen in Ivory" ** Episode 21 *** [["Never Wander Off in Robinson Woods"|'"Never Wander Off in Robinson Woods"']] ** Episode 22: Halloween 2018 *** "Home" ** Bonus Episode #3: Halloween 2018 *** "Pick-a-Pocket" *** "Her Stolen Candy" ** Episode 23 *** "Velvet" *** "I Should Have Never Started Smoking" ** Episode 24 *** "Beyond Vatablack" *** "The Dirt Road Man" *** "Till Childhood's End" ** Episode 25 *** "The Public Domain" ** Bonus Episode #5: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 9 *** "House Party" * Season 12 ** Bonus Episode #1 *** "The Bull Skull" ** Episode 1 *** "Til the Very End" ** Episode 2 *** "The Dead of Night" ** Episode 7 *** "Fall" ** Episode 9 *** "The Island" ** Episode 10 *** "Bolts" ** Episode 11 *** "The Earworm" ** Episode 18 *** "The Red Harvest" ** Episode 21 *** "Rocking A Ranch" ** Episode 22 *** "A Car Accident Can Change Everything" ** Episode 23 *** "The Things Cassie Saw" ** Episode 25 *** "Whitefall" ** Bonus Episode #3: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 10 *** "White Cat" * Season 13 ** Episode 1 *** "Shreds" ** Episode 3 *** "I Smelled Every One" ** Episode 4 *** "The Barn Fire" *** "Tick" ** Episode 5 *** [["Troll Bridge"|'"Troll Bridge"']] ** Episode 6 *** "Calvin" *** "Waterless" *** "The Uninvited" ** Episode 8 *** "Last Man" ** Episode 9 *** "Welcome to Pleasanton" ** Episode 11 *** "In the Valley of the Headless Men" ** Episode 12 *** "Are You Adelaide?" *** "But There's No Sleep at Camp" ** Episode 13 *** "Sometimes Even Mamas Make Mistakes" ** Episode 14 *** "Dancing Demons" ** Episode 15 *** "Cry for Me" *** "Plan X Part 1" ** Episode 16 *** "Plan X Part 2" ** Episode 17 *** "The Stain" *** "Plan X Part 3" ** Episode 18 *** "Mom Needs Help with Her Tapes" *** "Plan X Part 4" ** Episode 19 *** "The Artist Unknown" *** "Plan X Part 5" ** Bonus Episode #3: Halloween Live at the El Rey Theatre *** "A Very Sleepless Halloween" ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 11 *** "Life of a Traitor"